


The Arrangement

by CrossedQuills



Series: King, Mirror, Sword, & Shield [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: King Noctis and his Crownsguard have established an unusually close relationship over the past few months, but the time has come to continue the line of Lucis while still giving attention to a certain blonde. Noctis/Aranea/Prompto. Takes place after Shed Some Light On Things. Spoilers. AU Universe with happy ending. COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

*Continued by popular request.

 

THE ARRANGEMENT

CHAPTER 1

 

King Noctis panted hard as he gripped the hips of his queen as she rode him. The dragoon’s strong legs trembling as Aranea clamped down around him, drawing him in further. He sat up, taking one of her nipples in his mouth as she raked her fingers through his hair. Reaching down her scarred back he gripped her curvaceous ass and thrust up into her hard. He was so close.

“Do it,” she said breathlessly, her silver hair stuck to her face with sweat. She shifted her hips just so and Noctis saw white as he came. A few shuttering moans later he lay back onto the bed as Aranea slid off him and lay at his side. She brushed his hair out of his face with a slender, calloused finger. “Well done my King.”

Noctis tilted his head toward her and smiled. “You too.” He hadn’t been sure what to expect of the former mercenary after their wedding. She knew their union wasn’t based on love (though he respected her) or for political gain. She understood that he’d come to prefer his Crownsguard over anyone else. And she understood that she was essentially there as a baby maker in exchange for the title of Queen and all that entailed.

And Aranea was totally content with that.

She had some added conditions of course. Biggs and Wedge were to get their own luxurious quarters in the Citadel. Once the heir was old enough to be away from their mother Aranea was free to go be the Hunter Queen she was. In the future she may be encouraged to bear another heir, but that would be discussed at a later date.

Ignis also suggested a clause added that Aranea and Noctis could have whatever bed warmers they wanted so long as nobody outside the marriage got pregnant and their partners would be regularly screened for STD’s.

Leave it to Ignis to be wildly practical about bastards and diseases.

It made sense considering Noctis didn’t seem to be the only one who had the habit of sharing his bed with more than one person at a time. He obviously suspected Biggs and Wedge, but didn’t see a reason to ask. She never outright asked him about his other lovers either, though it was obvious that she knew.

What an interesting arrangement they had.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked after he’d been staring at the elaborate ceiling for too long.

“Hmm?” Noctis was drawn back to the here and now. His post coital mind had been wandering. “Oh, actually I was just thinking of baby names.”

She chuckled and smacked his shoulder. “Really, what were you thinking about?”

He chuckled back. Despite the whole scenario she had proven to be pleasant company and a generous lover. Noct had to admit that he was warming up to her. “No, really I was.”

A smile crept to her lips. “We’ve only been at it for a fortnight.”

“Can’t hurt to think about it.”

“Well, so long as you don’t go naming him or her some boring name of a king or queens past I’m alright with it. I don’t want my child to be the third or fourth of anything, Night Light.”

That was the nickname she’d come to call him by when nobody was around. Noctis was warming up to that too.

“I think you’ll like the choices I’ve been thinking of,” he said.

“Oh? Care to tell me?”

“Well, if it’s a girl…”

~

The Master of Ceremony, Commander of the Kingsglaive, and the Refugee Liaison sat around the small café table in their civilian clothes. They’d arrived a few minutes apart from one another to give the illusion that they hadn’t all emerged from the same apartment only twenty minutes before.  

Shortly after Noctis and Aranea’s wedding Ignis arranged to rent a small apartment in the north business district not far from the Citadel. The room was small, but luxurious. It fit the king size bed with room to spare and had a very respectable kitchen for the space available. Plus it had jets in the oversized soaker tub. An unexpected perk.

While those who attended the wedding were privy to the fact that it was a marriage of convenience, they still didn’t want the King’s (and by proxy their) relationship being on the cover of the local tabloids.

So far the news of the Hunter Queen and the secret wedding that almost nobody was invited to was still the main focus of gossip. That being said they hadn’t been able to see Noctis much after the nuptials. Other than scheduled trainings, meetings, and official business of course.

Their orders of coffee came and Prompto scooped a large spoon of sugar into it before adding milk. Ignis drank his black while Gladio only added a bit of cream. “I don’t know how you guys drink coffee without sugar,” said the blonde.

Ignis blew in his cup and took a small sip. “Well Prompto, have I ever told you that how one drinks their coffee reflects what kind of person they are?”

Prompto considered this a moment. “So… does that mean I’m light and sweet?”

“Indeed,” said Ignis.

“Strong and bold for me then,” said Gladio. “What about you, Iggs?”

Ignis took a small sip and put his mug down before saying, “Bitter.”

Prompto almost choked on his coffee as Gladio burst out laughing. Only the slightest smirked grazed Ignis’ lips.

When Prompto was able to breathe again he leaned over the table. “Did you just tell a joke? Oh my gods I gotta tell that one to Noct later.”

“Another meeting?” asked Gladio when he stopped laughing.

Prompto shook his head. “Nah, I’m just gonna see him for a minute. The tabloids are all in a huff that none of the press got pictures of Aranea’s wedding dress. Considering the rage that Luna’s dress caused before she ever wore it I can see what they mean. Our illustrious queen wants to set up a quick photo shoot in her wedding dress to shut the press up. I’m just gonna see Noct to set up a time.”

“You couldn’t do that over the phone?” asked Ignis.

“Of course he could,” said Gladio. “He’s trying to sneak a moment alone.”

Prompto turned a touch darker as he glanced around, making sure nobody in the café could hear them. “Wouldn’t you? We really haven’t seen him socially since the wedding. He’s been busy.”

“Well, don’t get too eager,” said Gladio. “We’ll get him back eventually once he’s put a bun in the oven.”

Ignis scowled at him. “You make it sound so romantic.”

Gladio finished his coffee and waved to the waiter for a refill. “This is Highwind we’re talking about. She did try and kill us once.”

Prompto could tell Ignis was getting perturbed. “She also worked _with_ us a great many times as well. Don’t forget that.” A pause and then. “Do I detect some jealousy?”

The waiter refilled their coffee and said the food would be out shortly before departing again.

“Maybe a little,” Gladio admitted.

Prompto didn’t say anything, but honestly he was a little jealous of both of them. Aranea for getting Noct, of course, but also for Noctis landing Aranea Highwind. She was strong, gorgeous, lethal, and completely out of Prompto’s league.

The mental image of the two of them being intimate together flashed across Prompto’s mind’s eye, but he pushed it aside to avoid any awkward boners in the open air café. He’d save that thought for later, when he was alone.

~

Noctis arrived at his personal office early to meet Prompto. Thankfully the earlier appointments he’d had that morning flew by, buying him an extra couple minutes with his best friend. Fortunately Prompto got his text and arrived shortly after he did.

“Hey,” said the blonde as they walked into his office and shut the door.

“You got here quick,” said Noctis as he took off his long outer jacket and hung it up. “I think I might just start wearing a black suit around. These damned formal uniforms have too many layers. I don’t know how Dad did it for so long.”

Prompto pouted. “Aww, but you look so regal.”

“You would too if you wore fifteen pounds of wool blend.” Noct rubbed his shoulder. “Anyway, thanks for coming down so quick. How’re the guys?”

“Busy. You should come out and check out the new pad some time.”

Noct read that as _‘We’ve been missing you.’_

“I will when things have returned to normal around here.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow. “What’s this ‘normal’ you speak of?”

Noct opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it again. There really wasn’t anything normal about what was going on. Changing the topic he asked, “So, Aranea was wondering if you could do the photo shoot in the throne room about an hour before sunset. Maybe a few on the balcony.”

Prompto cleared a spot and sat on the oversized desk, facing his king. “That sounds good. The sun should be coming right through the windows at that time, pending any foul weather. You gonna be there?”

“Sadly, no. An illustrious new restaurant is opening in the east district and they requested my presence for the ribbon cutting.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Never a dull moment.”

“Bummer.”

Noctis casually walked up to his friend, slowly making his way in between the blonde’s knees. He didn’t have time for anything intense, but he had been missing the contact as of late. Prompto smelled good. “New cologne?” he asked, placing his hands on his friend’s hips.

“Yeah, just got it the other day,” he said as Noct rubbed his thumbs over the hidden star tattoos on Prompto’s hips. “You like?”

“I do,” he said before leaning down into a casual kiss. Prompto retaliated as expected, reaching his arms around Noct’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Soon the kiss deepened and tongues joined the mix. Eventually Prompto’s back made contact with the fine wood of the table as they slowly ground into each other. Noctis had just had sex this morning, but the familiar feel of his friend-turned-lover began to coil desire back into him as if it was their first time together again.

Unfortunately, the alarm on the phone in Noct’s back pocket pulled them back from the moment. Noct gave Prompto one more kiss before reaching for his phone and sliding the dismiss button. He sighed. “I have to go. We’ll have to resume this sometime soon. Yes?”

Freckled face flushed Prompto sat up and tried to make himself look presentable again. “Hopefully sooner than later.”

“I hope so too.”

“Oh hey, real quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you like your coffee?”

 

X~X~X

 

Well, I’m back. By popular request this another saga in my series that started with one dumb game of Never Have I Ever and a few beers. Plenty more to come. Feel free to check out the other fics in this saga while you wait for the next chapter. It’ll be coming up soon.

Shenanigans and smut about.

And maybe even the pitter patter of feet.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ARRANGEMENT

CHAPTER 2

 

 

Aranea was pulling her dress out of the closet and realigning the laces on the back when Noctis walked in to the room. “Afternoon,” she said, glancing up from the dress. They had just gotten it back from the drycleaners, but the laces were all misaligned and uneven. That just wouldn’t do if they were getting photos done.

The Hunter Queen was rarely spotted in a dress, let alone one that wasn’t black or red, but this one she was fond of. It wasn’t exactly your traditional wedding dress by any stretch of the imagination. While It was mostly white, as per tradition, the inner lining was red and black ribbons complimenting the back lacing and around the edges of sleeves. In the end it looked a bit more like a modern kimono than anything else.

“Afternoon,” Noctis said back to her.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon. Sticking around? I wouldn’t mind having another romp if you’re up for it.” She smirked at him devilishly.

He smirked right back at her. “You’re insatiable.” She made a kiss face at him. “But not right now. I’m just going to change out and head downtown. I should be back around dusk.”

“Can you blame me? Not everyone gets to nail the King of Lucis on a regular basis,” she said. He shot her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes. “Okay, only…three other people get to nail the King of Lucis on a regular basis. I’m enjoying it while I can.” She left her dress hanging and walked over to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and nuzzling his neck. She had been growing attached to her little arrangement.

A smell wafted from the edges of Noctis’ button up shirt. Woody with a hint of citrus. “New cologne?”

Noct shook his head. “It’s Prompto’s.”

The most miniscule pang of jealousy stabbed at her as Noctis froze. She could feel him tense under her arms. She was aware of their situation, but she hadn’t banked on sharing him for a little while. “Something I should know?” she asked, keeping the air casual while running one of her fingernails along her King’s chest.

Noct swallowed hard. Was he still nervous around her?

“He came by the office to set up the photo shoot… I kissed him.” It was more a statement than an apology.

That’s my King. She smiled against the back of his neck. “No need to be so tense. Do you miss your little cinnamon roll?”

“Cinnamon roll?” Noct asked.

She shrugged. “It suits him. You still didn’t answer the question.”

There was some quiet before Noctis relented. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. Don’t get me wrong, you’ve been more than satisfying. It’s just that…”

She ran her hand through his hair and twisted a strand around her finger. “Oh, don’t feel like you need to explain. He’s quite the looker and such a sweetheart. I wouldn’t mind having a nibble as well. You’re a lucky man.” She thought again. “Well the four of you are anyway. Lucky men.”

Noctis smiled. “Don’t let Prompto hear that. He’ll start to grow an ego.” 

She slowly walked around her husband and looked at him with a devious smirk. “Maybe his ego could use some growing.”

The smirk was contagious. “What do you have in mind?”

~

Prompto arrived in the throne room about an hour before sundown. The double stairway to the throne was bathed in light. The gunner was admiring the layout so much it took him a moment to notice Aranea sitting standing on the balcony. He took the lens cover off his camera and took a few candid pictures before approaching her, a bit nervously. “Evening, Highness,” he said. The dragoon was still quite imposing, even if she was wearing a wedding dress.

She turned toward him, her long silver hair draped over her shoulder in a loose braid. “Oh please. You don’t call the King, ‘Highness’. No need to bestow the title upon me.”

Prompto relaxed a little. “If you insist. Should we get started before we lose the light?”

“Sure.”

Prompto went to work doing what he did best. They took a few photos on the throne, on the stairwell with the train draped down the marble steps. Another few on the balcony as the sun was setting in the distance.

All the while Prompto kept getting the inkling that she was looking at him strange. She was probably just playing to the camera, but the look was still causing a flutter in his stomach. Similar to how a couerl looks when it’s resting on its haunches, gathering energy, and waiting for their pray to come to them to strike.

The sky began to look like a fresh bruise when they decided to wrap it up.

“Could you follow me back to the bedroom real quick?” Aranea asked. “I can’t get out of this dress by myself.”

Her tone was fairly even, as if she was asking him to help her with her bags. Still, he blushed a little and swallowed. “Umm, sure.”

It wasn’t like Prompto had never been in the royal bedroom. Quite the contrary, actually. Especially as of late. But he’d never been here without Noctis.

Aranea walked up to her boudoir and removed her earrings and necklace, hanging them up. “Actually,” she began, “would you mind taking a few risqué pictures for Noct?” She smiled at him. “As a late wedding present. I don’t feel like having a photographer I don’t know ogling over me.”

 _But a photographer you do know?_ Thought Prompto, gathering resolve. “I think I have enough memory left for a few shots.”

“Good.” Aranea turned so the laces at the back of her dress were facing him. “Do you mind?”

Prompto let his camera hang by the strap around his neck as he approached his Queen. He untied the red and black ribbons holding the back of the dress together and pulled them loose, slower than was necessary. It wasn’t every day that a lowly plebe like him got to undress the Queen of Lucis. His fingers paused for an instant. He was sleeping with the King and he was currently undressing the Queen. Heat flooded his face. If his fat little tween self could see him now he might have actually died.

“Everything okay back there?” Aranea asked.

Prompto was snapped back to reality. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” He finished unlacing the dress and stepped back, expecting her to go into the oversized closet to change or ask him to turn around. Instead she simply sloughed the elegant fabric over her shoulders and let it pool on the floor around her ankles.

The gunslinger stopped breathing.

Aranea was wearing nothing more than a pair of black lace panties and her heels as she turned around to the blonde. She regarded him with almost casual air as she reached up and with one finger on his jaw closed Prompto’s open mouth. “Shouldn’t you be taking pictures?”

“Y-yeah,” he stammered.  Every nerve in his body was fighting him as he took a deep breath and put on his professional visage. He took a few shots of her standing, laying on the bed, crawling toward him sensually. Prompto continually had to remind himself to breathe throughout this whole process as her green eyes dug hooks into him.

“Go sit in that chair over there,” she said, “for his point of view.”

Prompto sat in the maroon leather chair and leaned back for a lower perspective. She slowly walked up to him, her heels clicking on the marble as she approached. Looking through the viewfinder of the camera made it feel detached, making it easier for Prompto to stay professional. It was actually becoming easier the longer he did it despite the content… until she slid a hand up his leg.

If there wasn’t a strap around his neck the camera would have fallen to the floor.

“A…Aranea?” he squeaked out as she ran another hand up his other leg.

“Yes?” she asked, as if her lips weren’t inches from his face.

“What are you…ahh…” his eyes rolled back as she leaned down and kissed his pulse. His skin flushed deeply as she lay open mouthed kisses up toward his ear. All the while her fingers inched their way toward his growing erection.

She stopped lavishing attention on his neck long enough to pull the camera strap over his head and set his prized possession on the floor gently. Taking the moment to sit down in his lap. “What are you doing?” he asked with the final fiber of rational thought in his head.

“Noct talks about his Crownsguard often. I was beginning to get jealous. He talks about you most. I wanted to see what the fuss was all about.” She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Besides, I wanted to confirm why my husband smelled like your cologne this afternoon.”

Based on her tone Prompto assumed she didn’t much care that he’d made out with her husband hours before.

“I wanted to have a taste for myself. If that’s alright.” She almost sounded like she was asking permission. Somewhere in the distance Prompto heard the squeak of a mattress.

Prompto thought back to before his interlude with the guys. Before that night of drinking in their faux campground that changed everything. Back when the thought of what was happening right now would have made him come in his pants… The scene was still coming close to just that, though slightly tempered by guilt. Aranea had been the subject of many nocturnal fantasies.

“I can’t. You’re Noct’s.” Prompto was almost proud of himself for finding the words. “If he was here to give permission it would be different, but-”

“But I am here to give permission,” said Noctis.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The money shot... :3

THE ARRANGEMENT

CHAPTER 3

 

“But I am here to give permission,” said Noctis.

Prompto’s eyes darted to the bed. Noct was sitting there in his black suit, calm as could be. As if his mostly naked wife wasn’t currently occupying his best friends lap.

Prompto glanced at the still closed bedroom door and around the room to try and figure out where Noctis had come from. He certainly wasn’t sitting there a moment ago when he was taking pictures. Finally his eyes landed on the open doors of the balcony. The cool breeze was blowing the drapes lightly. “Did you warp into your own bedroom?”

Noctis nodded. “It’s faster than the elevator and I didn’t want to miss the show.”

Prompto’s gaze shot from his friend to Aranea and back before it dawned on him. Gaining some boldness he reached forward and put his hands on the Queen’s scarred waist, pulling her closer into him. He looked over her shoulder to Noct, who was starting to look very pleased with himself. “You planned this?” asked Prompto.

Noctis shrugged.

“Technically, I planned this,” whispered Aranea in his ear. Her breath sending shivers down his spine. “Are you going to do something about it?”

His blue eyes looked up at hers in the dim light as Prompto slowly slid his hands down her sides as he shifted in the chair. When his fingers reached the lace of her panties he twisted the frilled edges around his index finger and leaned in, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The gasp he elicited from her told him that she certainly didn’t expect _that_.

Good.

Her nails scraped the back of his scalp as he switched to the other one, taking the time to lick around her hardening nipple. Prompto gave it a quick, hard suck for good measure before releasing it with a wet pop. He looked up at her now flush face before she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Prompto had become so accustomed to his male counterparts that he’d forgotten how soft the lips of a woman could feel. Ample breasts pressed against his chest as he could feel heat radiating from her core through his pants. It somehow made it more erotic that she was almost completely naked and he was still fully clothed. He would change that in a moment, but for now he was enjoying the noises his Queen was making.

Without breaking the kiss, Prompto somehow managed to get his feet under him as he gripped her curvaceous hips and stood up. (Thanks for the weight training tips, Gladio.) With a quick shift he sat her down on the chair and leaned back into the unbroken kiss. His fingers still entwined in the black lace he slowly began to pull them down as she lifted her bottom up to allow it.

It eventually got to the point where his kisses began to trail down her too. His brain briefly went back to the last experience he’d had with a woman years ago. Cindy was perky where Aranea was intense. Tan to pale. Lanky to lethal. Prompto was thankful he had more confidence this time around or he would have been utterly overwhelmed. Honestly he still was, though he was hiding it well.

He caught a glimpse of his King out of the corner of his eye taking his coat off as he watched. Noct’s eyes were blazing as Prompto dragged a tongue over a smooth scar on her lower abdomen. By now the panties were around her stilettos. She lifted her feet an inch so he could remove them completely. He subtly tucked them in his pocket, a prize for later, as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and kissed his way down from her knee to her thigh and higher. All the while stealing eye contact with Noct who had already kicked off his shoes and begun unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked up at Aranea’s flushed face one last time before he brought his mouth to her radiating core. “Six,” she gasped as he began to work on her. Her taste completely different from that of his more familiar lovers, and he drank it up. He moved her other leg over his shoulder as he worked and when she trembled lightly around him Prompto had the vague feeling that she could probably crush his head with her legs if she wanted to. He could feel the toned muscles quiver against his ears as he inserted two fingers, feeling her slick around him.

By now he was painfully hard, but he wasn’t going to stop until he made her come, and by the way her flat stomach fluttered in front of him that wasn’t far off.

Her long fingers made their way into his hair as her gasps became more desperate. He continued for a few more seconds before she let out a choked gasp, her whole body quaking around him. She clenched around his fingers and Prompto wondered what that wonderful sensation would feel like around his cock.

When the aftershocks subsided he kissed her inner thigh and winked up at her.

Aranea slid her thighs off his shoulders and pulled him back up for another kiss. Her lips even more red and swollen than before. When the kiss broke she said, “I’m starting to see what all the fuss is about.” Her hand slid down in between them and gave his member a generous stroke through his pants. “Care if I return the favor?”

Prompto grinned. Who on the planet would say no to that? “I’d like that.”

She laced her fingers on the underside of his dress shirt and pulled it over his head. When he stood up she pushed his chest lightly, guiding him back to the bed where Noctis sat only in his briefs. The outline of his member clear against the strained fabric. Prompto had to admire Noct’s restraint as Aranea worked to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, letting them fall as she stroked him through his boxers. “Sit,” she said.

Prompto sat down on the bed, his leg rubbing up against Noct’s as his queen pulled his boxers down, freeing his member to the cool air. Noctis pulled his own briefs down too as Aranea kneeled in between them. She reached out and took a member in each hand, sending gasps of relief between the two. Her fingers worked in unison for a moment before she leaned in and took Prompto into her mouth. “Gods,” he moaned. She was good. _Very_ good.

Prompto was so worked up he could already feel the coil of orgasm charging at him, but when it started climbing the apex she pulled away and turned the attention to his King. Repeating the same lavish licks and sucks on Noctis as she did Prompto, all the while giving him slow strokes to maintain his yearning.

A moment later she let go of the two of them and reached under the bed to hand a familiar bottle of lube to Prompto.  She crawled up and kissed him, he could taste both he and Noctis on her lips, sending another twitch to his member. When she broke the kiss she leaned in and nipped his earlobe before saying, “I would love it if I could watch you fuck my husband.”

Prompto, feeling bold, leaned forward and nipped her ear right back. “I’d love to. What will you be doing while I’m at it?” He’d never been one for dirty talk, but with her it was just flowing out of him.

“We’ll see,” she said stepping away for the moment.

Noctis had already scooted up higher on the bed, waiting for him. Prompto crawled on top of him and just kissed him for a long moment. Relishing in the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing into each other. He missed Noct. He missed the way he smelled, the way he tasted, the noises he made. He could feel Noctis moving his legs aside to give him access.

Prompto took the invitation and put a few pumps of lube into his hand before reaching down to Noct’s entrance. They were about fifty/fifty as to who normally topped who, but the fact that someone else was watching made it all the more exciting to be the one in charge. He slid a finger in as he resumed kissing his King. They fell into a familiar rhythm as Noct moaned into his mouth whenever he reached just the right spot. He went intentionally slow, wanting this to last. Their cocks rubbed into one another, not enough to come, but still oh so good. “I missed this,” Prompto whispered in between gasps.

“Me too,” panted his King.

Finally, the need outweighed the desire for sentimentality as Noctis pushed him up and turned over so he was on his knees, facing away from him.

“Mmm,” Aranea hummed from the side of the bed. “This is a side of you I haven’t seen, Night Light.” Prompto chuckled at the nickname. “Nobody told you to stop, Freckles,” she chided, and gave Prompto a sharp smack on his ass. It stung, but only added to the eroticism of the moment. He could feel the tingle of a handprint forming on his skin.

Prompto crawled forward on the bed and lubed himself up before lining up and pushing into Noct. The groan that exited both their mouths echoed off the marble walls. They started slow, letting the sensation adjust as Prompto gripped Noct’s hips.

Aranea’s arms wove their way around Prompto’s waist and traced their way up to his chest where she played with his nipples as she pressed her breasts into his back. “I can see why he likes you so much,” she said, kissing his neck. “Don’t go too fast, I want to get into position.”

Prompto made a mildly confused face as she pulled away from him and crawled onto the bed. Noctis sat up so he stood on his knees as Prompto continued to move inside him slowly. Noctis turned his head and kissed Prompto as Aranea splayed out on the bed in front of them.

Pulling away from Prompto for a moment, Noctis bent down and took one of Aranea’s breasts in his mouth while his hand massaged the other. He scooted into position and entered her hard. She let out a gasp as he began to thrust into her. They did this for about a minute before Noctis reached back and put a hand on Prompto’s hip, pulling him forward. Noct stopped thrusting for a moment to let Prompto enter him again.

When Noct began to move again the room began to smell like sex and ozone. A familiar sign that their King was swiftly losing his composure.

Prompto grabbed Noct’s hips and tried to meet him as he thrust back each time. Prompto was close and he wanted Noct to come first, but when Aranea wrapped her legs around the both of them and dragged them all into each other in one hard thrust that was it. The air sparked as Noct came, pulsing into the dragoon as he clenched around Prompto, sending him over the edge as well.

When the air regained its normal clarity Aranea let them go. Prompto slid off first, crawling his way to the far side of the bed before collapsing into the pillow. He felt Noctis flop down next to him. Aranea looked like she was debating crawling between the two of them, but eventually she smiled and laid down on her side of the bed. Letting them share a moment as Prompto curled a hand around Noct’s waists and rested his head on his chest. “Wow,” was all Prompto managed to stammer out.

“Yeah…” said Noctis.

Aranea reached over and traced a finger over Prompto’s hip. “Are you two always so eloquent after sex?”

Noctis shook his head. “No,” a deep breath, “usually we just high-five and pass out.” He smirked at his own joke. Prompto smiled too.

Aranea let out a sincere laugh and Prompto realized he’d never heard her laugh before. It was genuine and it made his heart flutter. When her laughter subsided she asked, “What do you think, Freckles? Forgive us for luring you here under false pretenses.”

Prompto was growing drowsy, listening to Noct heartbeat. “No,” he said. “There is one problem though.”

“What’s that?” Noct asked.

“Gladio and Ignis are never going to believe me.”

 

X~X~X

 

*Bows*

An epilogue is on its way. As usual reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Epilogue

*This whole bonus chapter is so sweet my teeth hurt. It’s the happiness they all deserved.

 

THE ARRANGEMENT

EPILOGUE

 

About 37 weeks later…

It was still the wee hours of the morning when Gladio’s phone rang. He groaned and reached for the end table where he thought he’d left it, only to touch the bare wooden top to the table. He slid blearily out of the comfort of the sheets and blindly felt his way to the chair where he’d tossed his pants. He fumbled with the leather for a moment before he managed to pull out his phone. The screen was too dazzlingly bright to see who was calling so he just hit ‘accept’ for the call. “Hello?”

“GLADIO!” yelled Prompto, loud enough that the shield had to hold the phone away from his head.

Gladio held it a safe distance from his ear and said, “Prom, calm down. What is it?”

“What’s the matter?” Ignis asked from the other side of the bed. Already in a blazing state of consciousness.

“BABIES!” Prompto yelled. It was clear by now that he was on speaker phone. Probably driving, gods help whomever was on the road at this hour. “Babies are coming. Aranea is in labor. I’m on our way to St. Alexander’s Memorial Hospital now. I’ll be there in five minutes. See you there.” And the call ended.

By the time Gladio tossed his phone onto the bed Ignis was already up and pulling his pants on. “She’s a month early,” said Gladio turning on the end table light in an attempt to find his shoes.

“The gestation period for twins is typically four weeks shy of the time period for one,” said Ignis. “Hand me my jacket, please.” He held an arm out as Gladio obliged by tossing it to him.

Gladio scoffed. “You _would_ know that.”

“Keys?”

“Got em.”

They were both dressed and out the door within a minute.

Thankfully the visitor lot was blessedly empty at this hour as the two of them pulled up and ran inside the hospital. It took a moment to make their way through the hive of corridors before they got to the maternity ward. Prompto was already there pacing outside the double doors of the birthing room. “Any word?” Ignis asked as they approached.

Prompto didn’t stop pacing as he replied. “Noct and Aranea have been in there less than an hour, but from what he told me the babies were really impatient about their birthday and wanted out. The doc says everything seems normal so far.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t have them at the Citadel,” said Gladio. “From what I hear that’s where most royalty are born. The doctors usually come to them.”

“That has been the case in the past,” said Ignis, “but with twins they are usually early, as you’ve noticed, and more delicate. I’m sure Noct took all the steps necessary.”

Prompto was biting his thumb. He just couldn’t hold still.  “Yeah, but-” His words were cut short as the double doors opened and one of the nurses stepped out. She didn’t need to ask who they were eagerly waiting for considering Gladio was still wearing his Glaive jacket.

She took off her latex gloves and tucked them into her scrubs pocket before beaming up at the three of them. “Aranea did just fine. The babies are healthy. It couldn’t have gone better.” All three of them let out a sigh of relief. They were anxious in general, but had all become rather close to their new Queen, although Prompto was the only one who physically had. “It’s a boy and a girl. If you’d like to go get a cup of coffee or something to eat they’ll be transferred up to the post-partum ward in an hour or two. You can visit them briefly there.”

They all thanked her as she turned and headed back through the double doors. With the stress gone Gladio afforded himself a joke, patting Prompto on the back. “I wonder if any of them are blonde.”

Prompto shrugged him off. “Not _that_ joke again.” Gladio laughed. He knew that they’d taken every precaution known to man to make sure Noctis was the father. Aranea was insatiable, not stupid.

Ignis interrupted Gladio’s laughter. “I don’t know about you two gentlemen, but coffee sounds marvelous at this hour.”

After coffee and a brief breakfast the three of them made their way up to the post-partum ward where they found the exhausted couple. They had seen Aranea take down a red giant single handedly and barely look phased, but now she looked like she’d taken on ten of them and won, but just barely. “Hey guys,” said Noct in the oversized chair by the bed. In each arm he held a little bundle.

Prompto almost squeaked. “Oh my gods, they’re so tiny!” he whispered, not wanting to wake them.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked Aranea.

She took an exhausted breath. “Like I’ve been turned inside out and put back together again.” She looked over to Noctis and the twins. “Worth it though.” She reached out and grazed Noct’s knee with a finger. “Would you like to introduce them?”

“Sure.” Noctis stood up slowly and held the baby with dark fuzz on its head out. “Guys, this little girl is Belladonna.” He looked up as Gladio’s jaw dropped.

“I guess you approve,” said Aranea.

“And this,” Noct held the little one with a head full of silver hair, “little man is Brulee.”

Ignis’ resolved cracked around the edges.

“Him too,” said Aranea, smiling.

“I’m touched,” said Ignis.

“Me too,” said Gladio.

“I’m glad you like the names,” said Aranea. “Because we’re not changing them.”

~

Four years later…

The roof of the Citadel was covered in balloons and decorations, a bounce castle was set up on top of the faux haven, and someone had even wrangled chocobo rides for the birthday of the prince and princess of Lucis. They were doing final set ups before the guests arrived.

Aranea called from across the floor, “Gladio, please don’t use the kids as weights.”

Brulee and Bella laughed hysterically as Uncle Gladio swung them up and down by the arms. “Why? They like it,” he called back.

She sighed and rubbed her belly, feeling a kick. Noctis snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek. “Let them have their fun,” he said.

“Oh it’s not that. I just don’t want him getting overzealous and whipping them over the edge or something.”

“Since when did you become so cautious? I seem to recall you leaping down from a two hundred foot spire when we first met,” said Noctis. “Besides, you know I’ll just warp down and catch them.” She sighed. He was right. Motherhood had its hooks in her and honestly she couldn’t complain. Especially with another on the way. “Ignis,” he called “Stop fussing over the caterers. They know what they’re doing. You’re here to play, not work. King’s orders.” The guests would be arriving any moment anyway.

“If I must,” said Ignis. Begrudgingly he abandoned the buffet line and walked over to Gladio and the squealing children.

“Uncle Iggy!” Belladonna called and ran up to meet him, hugging his legs hard.

Gladio laughed as Brulee joined his sister, tackling the strategist to the ground. Ignis light heartedly played along, groaning in faux defeat.

Prompto appeared next to Noct, a chocobo feather in his hair, holding out a full plate of hors d’oeuvres. “Thanks,” said Noct. He reached out to take one when Prompto moved the plate away from his reach.

“Sorry, Majesty,” he said, smirking at Noct’s displeasure. “These are for the Queen. She’s the one eating for two. Besides, half of them are spinach puffs. You’d never eat them anyway.”

Aranea took the plate with a thanks. Noctis maintained his playful scowl. “Did Ignis tell you that?”

“Who do you think made up the plate?”

Noctis rolled his eyes as Aranea popped a sun dried tomato into her mouth. “Thank you, Freckles.” She bumped Noctis on the hip with hers. “What do you think, should we tell him? We’re close enough anyway.”

“You sure?” Noct asked. Aranea nodded. “Well, Prom, we were going to wait until the little one was born to tell you, but…” he paused, making the blonde fidget.

“Well?” Prompto asked.

“We’ve decided to name the next baby Mercury. Boy or girl,” he turned to his friend and smirked.

“Seriously?” Prompto asked, wide eyed.

Aranea smiled. “Seriously.”

Prompto wiped the tear away from the corner of his eye as he looked out over the haven where this had all started. Could anything be better than this? Prompto didn’t think so, and neither did any of the others.

 

X~X~X

For those of you who didn’t quite get it…

Brulee- Named after Ignis, meaning “to ignite”, is a method to caramelize sugar on to baked goods.

Belladonna- Named after Gladiolus, another flower, although a poisonous one. She’s gonna be a handful.

Mercury- Prompto Argentum is latin for quick silver. Quick silver is another name for the liquid metal element, Mercury.

Thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story from beginning to end. Special thanks to Goldslactuar on Tumblr for the ridiculous amount of fanart, and Prompto-loco for fanarts to my other stories as well. It’s been an amazingly wild ride and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Walk taller, my friends…  



End file.
